1987
]] '']] ]] ]] Events * March 28 - The first Disney Store opens at the Glendale Galleria in Glendale, California. Theatrical releases * January 30 - ''Outrageous Fortune * April 10 - The AristoCats (re-issue) * May 22 - Ernest Goes to Camp * June 17 - Benji the Hunted * July 10 - The Brave Little Toaster * July 17 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is released to theaters for the eighth time, celebrating its 50th Anniversary. * August 5 - Stakeout * August 14 - Can't Buy Me Love * November 6 - Hello Again * November 20 - Cinderella (re-issue) * November 25 - Three Men and a Baby Theme park happenings *January 9 - Star Tours opens at Disneyland. *March 20 - Captain EO opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 4 - Big Thunder Mountain opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *December 15 - Magic Journeys opens at Magic Kingdom. Television * September 18 - DuckTales premieres in syndication. Based largely on the comic books written by Carl Barks, the show tells of the adventures of Uncle Scrooge and his grand-nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie. The animation is leaps and bounds ahead of similar animated programs of the time, and becomes an instant success, paving the way for many future Disney animated TV programs. Books * DuckTales: The Hunt for the Giant Pearl * Mickey Mouse Heads for the Sky People Births *April 9 - Jesse McCartney (actor, voice actor and singer) *April 19 - Courtland Mead (voice actor) *April 27 - William Moseley (actor) *April 27 - Laura Ortiz (actress) *May 31 - Shaun Fleming (actor and musician) *July 25 - Michael Welch (actor) *September 19 - Danielle Panabaker (actress) *September 28 - Hilary Duff (actress) *October 18 - Zac Efron (actor) *November 5 - Kevin Jonas (singer) *December 4 - Orlando Brown (actor) Deaths *January 15 - Ray Bolger (voice actor) *February 4 - Liberace (musician and pianist) *February 25 - James Coco (American character actor) *March 3 - Danny Kaye (American actor, singer, dancer and comedian) *April 2 - Buddy Rich (American jazz drummer and bandleader) *April 19 - Milt Kahl (animator) *June 13 - Geraldine Page (film, television, stage and voice actor) *July 1 - Jerry Livingston (songwriter and dance orchestra pianist) *July 20 - Richard Egan (actor) *July 26 - Kenneth Muse (animator) *August 1 - Pola Negri (stage and film actress) *October 19 - Ben Stahl (artist, illustrator and author) *Milton Reid (actor and professional wrestler) VHS releases *January 27 - The Reluctant Dragon, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, and Flight of the Navigator *March 6 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (5 tapes: Here's Mickey!, Here's Donald!, Here's Goofy!, Silly Symphonies!, Here's Pluto!), Disney Sing-Along Songs (1 tape: High Ho), and The Undergrads * October 6 - Lady and the Tramp * October 13 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (5 tapes: Starring Mickey & Minnie, Starring Donald & Daisy, Starring Silly Symphonies: Animals Two by Two, Starring Chip `n Dale, Starring Pluto & Fifi), Donald in Mathmagic Land, Mickey and the Beanstalk, The Reluctant Dragon ''(re-issue as part of the ''Walt Disney Mini Classics series), and Disney Sing-Along Songs (1 tape: The Bare Necessities) Character debuts * September 18 - Duckworth, Admiral Grimmitz, Bigtime Beagle, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Mrs. Beakley, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack * September 21 - Babyface Beagle * September 23 - Doofus Drake * September 25 - Ma Beagle, Bankjob Beagle * October 5 - Baggy Beagle * October 8 - Bebop Beagle 1987